13 again
by brooklyn1shay2black3
Summary: marceline and pb turn 13 at the same time thanks to there hate for eachother...will they be able to cope or they going to be stuck like this forever? im sorry i really suck at summarys.
1. Miss vampire

finns

"so ready to try it out?"asked princess bubblegum.  
>we were about to try out the new age-defying could get older or younger.<br>"hey nerds!what up?"  
>Oh utter joy. Miss vampire queen is here. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with Marceline, but let's just say she's gotta bad habit...<br>"oh hi... marceline,how are you?"Pb asked. Oh no.  
>"you dont care how im doing" Marcy said with a signature smirk. "so,whatcha doing pinkie?"<br>"working on the age machine." Pb siad casually.  
>"ooo,can i see"marceline lunged for the age machine,but Pb blocked her,accedently bumped the lever and the ray zapped the wrestling girls,then a flash,bloth girls looked... incredibly hot. I'm mean, more than usual. Ok, you know what, Marcelines says its normal for teenage boys to think like that, so you can shut up.<br>"aww,look what you did!"13-year-old marceline siad.  
>"what i did? more like what you did!" 13 year old pb siad.<br>oh my glob there my age. Wait a sec...there just my age! Oh, this is bad. I mean, it's cool, but it's bad. Pb can not do her kingdomy stuff while she's 13 and Marceline...well, at least her maturity matches her age.

"uh- ladies, let's be responsible adults-" Jake started but Marceline beat him to it.

"oh, shove it up your a**, Jake." me, being the mature person I am, burst into laughter. Pb gasped and said, " Marceline! That-that is _the most unlady like thing I have ever heared_!" Pb yelled.

"oh really? well, lets hear your second. f*cking backstabbing,sh*tload of garbage,c**t,b*tch,dumbf*ck,wh***,prostitute,dumba** little-"

"MARCELINE!" Jake roared. she stopped. " . .room." Jake said. Marceline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"whateves. lets get us back to normal. I think Finns havin a little trouble there." she said with a smirk. Pb gasped and blushed furiusly. "Marcie really?" Jake said.

"what?" I asked Marcie snickered and Pb's blush deepend."what did she say?" I asked still confused.

"c'mon guys, I'm gunna find a way to fix us." Pb said. Pb started to walk towrds her lab and Jake with Marcie following.

"what did she say?"I asked myself,still wondering what Marceline ment.

"Pb what's a prostitute?"


	2. Opinions

Marcelines pov

You know what's _Really _funny? How innocent Finn is. See,Jake hasn't given him 'the talk' yet,and neither has Bonnie, so I'll probably be the lucky winner who gets to. Oh joy. Bonnie was working on the mabobber, and Finn was still trying to coax Jake into telling him what a prostitute was. God, I love this kid!

"Finn,drop it doll, he's not going to tell ya. Its a 'mature adult' themed thing." I explained to him. I looked at my chest. "Dude, my clevege is like,nonexistent man." I pouted. Actually It didn't really bother me that much,I had a pretty decent rack when I was 13,But I _really _wanted to get a rise outta Bonnie.

"what's clevege?" Finn asked, Making Jake groan and Bonnie gasp.

"It's a chicks boobs, Finnagin." I responded. Finns face light up red like a firework. The Jake _and Bonnie _started to yell at me. Meanwhile, in Marceline land, I was trying my best to keep a straight face. Until Bonnie said Finns mind was to 'fragile' to process that kind of stuff. What. The hell.

"What?He's 13, he can handle that term! Jesus Christ, stop being such prudes! He's a teenager!" I said, visibly annoyed. Very,very visibly.

Bonnie some more and said, "He's 13 Marceline, that's a little adult for him, right Jake?"

Jake glanced both are ways once. "Well... I...uh,...yeah, you know Bonnie, maybe your right, Finn might be a little young for that, but that doesn't mean he's not getting to the age where he is ready."

"Ready for what?" Finn asked.

"Adult conversation Finny boy. Cover you ears." I said. He grumbled a little then did as I asked.

I turned back to Bonnie."Well,if Finn isn't ready now when do you think he's ready? I'm serious, where all influences on his mind, why not talk about it?" Holy Fuck I sLund like a shrink or something!It's pretty cool how professional I sound, you gotta I'll be the next Johnathan Crane!- wait. Scratch shit, there talking!

"Ok,well...Maybe 16 at the least." Bonnie said."What do you think Marceline?"

"Right now is bout as good as any." I resounded truthfully. "Finns gunna hit puberty soon, and he's not going to understand it. It'll suck. A lot." I said. "Jake?"

He looked like he was stuck.

"Well, I agree that he should be told soon...but not yet. Hes still a kid. Maybe when he's 14 or even 15 at the most." Jake said carefully.

Bonnie shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

EPILOUGE

"...So that's pretty much it."Marceline said, looking over at Finn She Would like to say she was surprised. His eyes were huge and his mouth was in a small O shape. "Finn?"

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but know words came out. Bonnie had managed to fix them, and while her and Jake were distracted by finishing the project they had working on what ever the hell they were doing before she arrived, Marceline took the liberty of awkwardly explaining sex to Finn. At first, Marceline tried to play it cool and said that it was like making out, only with your junk. Only Finn didn't really digest that like she thought he would. He just kept asking so many damn questions, that she eventually just detaily explained every nook and crany to reproduction there was, resulting in Finns current brain paralyze. It may not of been one of the vampires smartest ideas, but it worked. In the distance she saw Jake and Bonnie sprinting towards them. "Shit" Marceline said. "See ya blondie".

Pb and Jake arrived just in time to see Marceline fly off.

"Glob blarg it!" Jake yelled. He looked over at his buddie. "Hello?" He said, crouching close to his face. "Finn?What happened?" No Response. "Bro?"

They shoulda just freakin told him.

A/N: I know it sucks. I might add a extra chapter of what happened between the last one ins this one, depending on reception. If you like it enough, I will work on a sequel. Also, I'm begging you to go read my new book, Simon and Marcy, which is more emotional stuff then awkward sexual inadeaos. side note: I am editing the previous chapters, So even though I am technally done with this piece, it will be improved and probably added on to. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Sequeal if wanted, will need beta for it though.


End file.
